A Rift Between Worlds
by MC Productions 737
Summary: After experimenting with chaos energy, Dr. Eggman accidentally tears a rift between two worlds. Now the Pokémon are in danger of being captured by the evil villains in Sonic's world. A power hungry Pokémon is set free from its place of banishment. Will Sonic and friends be able to ally with the Pokémon in their attempt to stabilize the worlds from collapsing in on one another?
1. Energetic Chaos

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following characters are from two franchises, SEGA and Pokemon. I do not own the rights of the characters, nor do I claim to own them. This story is based on the Sonic the Hedgehog games and The Pokemon series. No plots have been changed or altered, no characters either.**

 **I do own the plot of this particular story and do claim rights to this FanFiction, but not the characters or the following descriptions or items from the franchises. These stories do not contain any violence, except for mild fighting, and no sexual scenes.**

 **There may be some romantic scenes between Amy and Sonic, and other characters. But as Ace, I reserve the right to consider sexual scenes and romantic scenes as different subjects and different scenes.**

 **UPDATE**

 **The Pokémon and Sonic or Sonic and Pokémon Crossover Chapter 1, is ready for viewing.**

 **The following chapter includes some of the original preview sections, but longer and with a better beginning. You may see some original qualities of the Pokémon series and Sonic the Hedgehog games, but with a twist of my own.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of it, thanks.**

 **Have a good one!**

 **\- MC Productions 737**

 **Chapter 1 (Continued) ETA:**

 **January 9, 2019 - January 15, 2019**

 **UPDATE:**

 _I will be taking a break on:_

 **January 4, 2019** _and_ **January 8, 2019.**

 _As those days mark the dates of two of my loved ones' deaths._

 _Gone, but not forgotten."_

 **Read, Review, Enjoy!**

 **Have a good one!**

 **\- MC Productions 737**

 **A Rift Between Worlds ~**

 **\- Worlds Collide -**

 **Chapter** **One**

 **Energetic Chaos**

The darkness and chaos that filled the world wreathed it, so that only its haunting, blood red eyes could be seen, gleaming through the inky blackness. Its eyes glittered with hatred, its heart darker than anyone could imagine. It remembered the time when it had been given power to form a world, a universe, and everything in it.

But it had used that power for what it craved. Destruction. As punishment, its creator entrapped it inside a world of distortion and nothingness. But it was way too smart to give up its desire. It created its own world. One full of chaos, darkness, and fearful beings; that the inhabitants of its creator's world could never dream of.

And it would return, for its revenge, vanquishing that world and its creators, subjecting them to the loneliness and humiliation that it had long been ensnared in. Someday...

* * *

He stared into the microscope, studying the specimen carefully. He held the spine in place with a pair of small tweezers, tipped with rubber ends to avoid slicing the fragile piece in half. He could see, with the aid of his super powered, self created, microscope, that could zoom in at a magnification, that could allow him to see the individual atoms that made up this one piece of hair.

The single spine of course came from Sonic, Dr. Eggman's greatest rival and worst nemesis. Sonic, the azure, chaos powered, hedgehog would always foil the mad genius' latest schemes.

 _Not this time._ Eggman promised himself, as he always did, and was always disproved by Sonic and his friends saving the day and destroying whatever dastardly machine he had invented.

"This time I will have the very components that make up the chaos energy inside that little, horrid, blue hedgehog." he told himself. "And I will be able to use it to power up my latest creation!"

He smiled as he took a toothpick and separated a small sliver of hedgehog hair from the spine, he held underneath the microscope.

This time!" he crowed triumphantly as he raised the small sliver, nearly dropping it to the ground. His henchbots, Orbot and Cubit shook their heads disappointedly. Why did they even bother with this foolish and obsessed man? They looked at one another and shrugged, maybe they would never find out.

* * *

They spied on the unsuspecting trainer, as he walked carefree into the thick green forest. The trees were tall, the vines were thick, and the trio clumsily fought their way through the forest. They had decided to take the sneaky route, which was also the hardest way to enter the forest. But they had to catch the little fool unawares,

"And steal his pikachu!" one of the three, gave a deep laugh, as he brushed thorns and leaves from his periwinkle hair, that reached to his shoulders.

"Then we can finally get on the Boss' good side!" squeaked a catlike creature, as he dusted himself off, his New York accent adding a comical appeal to the small criminal.

"Don't you mean bad side." cackled their long, red haired partner in crime, as she examined her nails.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." dismissed the cat like creature as it waved one of its paws. "Now hurry up and bring the shovels!"

"What about you, Meowth?" the two humans asked, confused. "I didn't see you bring a shovel."

"Well, well, well..." tsked Meowth, as he closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and turned his head away from them, as if offended. "I come up with the hard ideas, and you two complain about the easy part. I did my job already, it's your turn -"

"Meowth! You little, lazy, ingrate!" the others shouted, before laying blows and punches at the startled creature.

"Aaaaahhhh, okay! Okay!" Meowth raised his two paws in surrender. "I will do your part, the easy part then, but you two have to catch the pikachu and stop the pest!" And he grabbed a shovel and began to dig.

"Fine with us!" the others laughed maliciously.

* * *

He trailed through the forest, a spherical object in his hand. The object was red and white, it was able to fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. His friend, a yellow, brown striped, mouse like creature, followed close behind him.

"I almost got it." he whispered to his friend, who shook with eager apprehensiveness.

"Maybe you can weaken it for me." he suggested, as he adjusted his baseball cap, turning it backwards, a determined expression on his face.

The mouse like creature nodded and squeaked in response.

"Pikachu. Pika-chu." Its lighting bolt tail whipped up and down on the ground.

"Now, Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he saw the Pokémon he had been pursuing, spread wing, readying itself to take flight. Pikachu let out a cry of excitement, the Pokémon looked at its rival. Eyes burning with jealous anger, it shrieked,

"Spearow!" And flew straight towards Pikachu, ready to attack.

"Pi-Ka-CHUUUU!" shouted Pikachu as he threw himself into the air.

"Do a Thunder Shock, Pikachu!" Ash shouted, as he jumped up and down with elation, this would be his tenth Pokemon of the day. The little mouse-Pokémon was already ahead of him, as it had launched itself into the air, its body began to glow with electric light, the light zapped off its body, a bold slashing towards the swift descending Spearow.

The Spearow let out a cry, "Spea-" But it was too late for it to stop its descent, it was unable to dodge the bolt of lightening. It raised its wings to shield its face from the brilliant display of white, hot, flashing light. The light sizzled and crackled. The Spearow's body seized as it jolted with the volts of electric charged energy, it soon began to fall to the ground.

"Poké Ball, go!" Ash called out as he threw the empty sphere at the stricken Spearow. As the sphere collided with the stunned Pokémon, its body dissolved into a red light as it was sucked into the Poké Ball.

"Alright, Pikachu!" Ash cheered as he caught his friend in his arms. He placed him down and patted his head, the long yellow ears, tipped with black, flattened, as Pikachu smiled, his red circled cheeks, deepened as he blushed with with joyful pride.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted after he released the Spearow from the Poké Ball. The Spearow nodded, accepting his trainer's leadership and spread his wings, joining a Butterfree and Pidgeotto, in flight.

* * *

They raced through the grassy field, spines flowing in the wind. A _thwop_ ing sound could be heard overhead, as he flew via his twin tails. Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Miles "Tails" Prower, were racing for fun.

It was great not having to fight any bad guys after the last run in with Eggman and his latest Metal Sonic creation. Metal Sonic, all twenty versions of him, was a joke. At least to Sonic, he was. No matter what upgrades or new weapons the mad genius gave to Metal Sonic, Sonic and his friends were always able to pummel that metallic anthropomorphic robot.

But Metal Sonic was nowhere around, except probably in pieces at, the mad and failure of a scientist, Eggman's base. For now, Sonic and Shadow were stretching their legs and racing Tails, who was better at flying than running, to the finish line, Knuckles' fortress on Angel Island, where he guarded the Master Emerald.

"Tails!" Sonic waved at his friend, who was a tiny orange splotch in the sky. "How is it going up there!"

"Fine!" Tails responded as he dove lower to be heard. "I got it!" he chirped as he flew over a mountain and out of sight

"This should be a piece of cake!" Sonic smiled at Shadow, who only grunted in reply. No matter what the ebony hedgehog was doing, he was always so serious.

"Come on, Shads!" His azure rival friend teased as Sonic cut him off. "Don't be slow!"

"Will you be quiet." Shadow said, voice as gruff as usual. "We need to beat Tails!" And he shook his black, scarlet striped spines, out of his face and proceeded his fast pace running, knocking Sonic down as he sped past him.

"Waaaaah!" Sonic called out, landing on the ground, the wind getting knocked from him.

"Keep up the pace, Faker!" Shadow said, giving a rare smile of accomplishment. The only time he was not serious, was when he was pummeling his rival friend Sonic and showing the little spine ball that he would always be second rate.

"No fair!" whined Sonic, as he dusted himself off and sped up to catch up with the Ultimate Lifeform. "I wasn't ready for that!"

"Too bad, Spine Ball!" laughed Shadow as he continued to pick up speed. "You were supposed to race Tails, not me. But no matter, we can race too!" And he continued to gain speed over his rival friend.

"Fine, be that way, Faker!" Sonic shouted, rolling his electric green eyes and taking out a gleaming object, bigger than his hand. "All's fair in war and race!" And he vanished, appearing right in front of the hapless ebony rival.

"Argh!" Shadow tried to stop himself, but he was going to fast to slow down and he bumped right into Sonic, who vanished once more before he could get knocked down with the Ultimate Lifeform.

"That's cheating!" Shadow complained, eyes flashing with annoyance. "And you said it wrong!"

"I meant to!" Sonic laughed as he appeared in front of Shadow, who had started to run again, causing the ebony hedgehog to fall back to the ground once more.

* * *

Ash gripped his backpack with two hands as he ran, Pikachu zipping ahead of him, through the rows of trees. They had been walking through a cave, trying to find some earth Pokémon, but had run into trouble. A swarm of zubats, who had been disturbed by the flash of Ash's Pokédex screen, had started to attack them.

"Run Pikachu!" Ash cried out, as he stumbled to the ground, tripping over a small rock, that had been obscured by the consuming darkness of the cave. Pikachu had turned to help him, but decided to follow Ash's instructions, as he continued to run. Ash regained his balance, pulled his baseball cap backward. Took out a small Poké Ball and swinging his arm, like a pitcher ready to throw a base ball, flung the ball at the flock of angry and vengeful Zubats.

"Delibird, I choose you!" A small red, penguin-like Pokémon, flew out from the Poké Ball. Its face, covered in white feathers with two, three-pointed crests above its eyes, was determined. It opened its light yellow beak let out a cry, "Delibird!" With a flap of its wings, snow begin to fall inside the cave.

The Zubats still charged, but now were aiming for the Delibird, the new challenger. The Delibird called out again, this time sending sharp icicles flying at the Zubats, knocking some down. The others, undeterred, used their supersonic powers to try and blind the Delibird. But having perceived this threat, it dodged the attack.

"DELIBIRD!" It protested and ice emerged from its open beak, sending the swarm of bat-like Pokémon backwards. The Delibird circled around the confused hoard and threw presents at them, the presents exploded at random, some giving back the health and some taking the health from the Zubats.

Ash took out another Poké Ball, pressed the button, the ball grew larger.

"Poké Ball, go!" And he threw it at one of the approaching Zubats, who had been struck by the icy wind from Delibird's wings, the Zubat disappeared into the ball, it had been captured.

"That makes fifteen!" Ash recalled Delibird and ran out of the cave, ready to catch more Pokémon.

Ash and Pikachu, feeling accomplished and ready for their next challenge, walked cheerfully along, they were out of the forest, past the cave, and heading to -

"Augh..." Ash let out a disappointed cry, his shoulders slumping, as gravity soon kicked in, dropping the pair of friends, screaming into a hole.

* * *

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu shouted frightened as the two glanced around the trap they had fallen into.

"Its alright, Pikachu." Ash said as he scooped up his little friend, in his arms. "We will get out of hear in no ti-"

"Prepare for trouble!" a familiar voce rang out, from above the pit, Ash and Pikachu now resided in.

"Make it double!" a deep, calm, drawling voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!" a feminine, dulcet, confident ringing voice shouted out.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" And a young man appeared at the mouth of the gaping hole, in the earth, holding a red rose in his hand.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" A young woman shouted out, enunciating and elongating her name as if it was a sacred or royal title. She whipped back her long red hair, fancily falling in a comet tail.

"James!" The man, holding the rose in one hand, flipped his periwinkle shoulder length hair with a long and grand gesture.

"Not you two!" Ash groaned as he slapped his hand against his forehead and sighed.

"Quiet, you little twerp." snarled Jessie as she stretched out her hand, as if she would somehow manage to slap Ash in the face. "We are not yet finished!" she smiled at James, and continued their overused motto.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said as she gave a little dance, posing dramatically for effect.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James smirked as he threw the rose into the air, posed, and balled his hands into fists, as if ready for a fight.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said as he landed between his two partners. He stretched out his paws, extending his claws towards the pit. "Give us the pikachu, and you can leave!"

* * *

"Never!" Ash shook his head angrily. "Pikachu, give a thunder shock!"

"Fine then!" growled Jessie, her eyes flashing with anger. "Arbok, go!"

"Aaaaarbok!" hissed the snakelike Pokémon. As its forked tongue flicked out, spreading the inky violet hood, black markings streaked the hood, adding to the frightening look of this creature.

"Weezing, go!" James threw his Poké ball into the air and red flashing spread out, forming a spherical creature with gaseous fumes exuding from the craters.

"Weeeeezzzzing." gasped the poison type Pokémon.

"These two!" laughed Ash, and Pikachu joined in with him.

"Fine!" whined James as he took out another Poké ball. "Victreebel, go!"

"Vic-tr-sssss-ll" the grass Pokémon spread its leaves out and roared, mouth open.

"Not me!" James whimpered as his own Pokemon sucked him into its large and gaping mouth. "Get the twerp and the pikachu!"

"Ugh!" groaned Jessie, rolling her eyes. "Arbok, poison sting attack!"

"James, you really need to train that thing." Meowth shook his head in shame.

"Oh no!" Ash groaned. "Watch out, Pikachu!" Pikachu dodged the poison spears that shot out of the snarling Arbok, but was soon shot with a solar beam from Victreebel.

"Now grab it, my little Victreebel!" demanded James as the grass type Pokémon moved, scooping up the unconscious Pikachu.

"Pikachuuu!" Ash called out and then took out a Poké ball. "Pidgeotto, I choose you!" And with a scree, Pidgeotto dove down and struck the Victreebel, causing it to drop Pikachu. Ash threw himself and caught the little electric mouse.

"Pi-ka-chu..." moaned Pikachu, as he tried to open his eyes.

"Don't, Pikachu!" Ash urged his little friend. "Just rest, we will get out of here and go find help."

"No..." James hung his head in defeat. "Victreebel, return." And the injured, shrieking creature flew back into its Poké ball.

"James!" scolded Jessie. "Do not give up, you still have Weezing!"

"Weezing, return..." James said quietly as his Weezing returned to him. "I am leaving, and you two can fight all you want. I am done!"

"James, you. You..." And Jessie struck James in the face, causing him to stumble into the pit, landing next to Ash. Ash glared at him, as James slumped in a hopeless heap, deep in his usual fleeting depression.

"I will just take the pikachu and get my prize!" And Jessie sent Arbok to fight Ash's Pidgeotto.

"You traitor." James said monotonously, setting his Weezing against Jessie's Arbok. Weezing spewed noxious fumes at Arbok, causing him to fall, with a crying hiss, to the ground. Its eyes were closed, forked tongue sticking limply out, unconscious.

"PIKACHUUUUU!" with a cry, Pikachu sent a voltage of energy, electrocuting the three bumbling trio. With cries of pain and exclamations of surprise, the three were whirl winded into the air.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" And the three disappeared in a twinkling light.

* * *

Eggman smiled. Rubbing his hands together, this was it. He now had the essence of the chaos energy that made up part of Sonic's core. If this energy was enough to save Sonic from all of the mad scientist's schemes, then it would surely be enough to power up his machine.

The mad doctor started up the machine, which _hummed_ and _buzzed_ , he placed the essence into a tiny vial. Then he placed the vial into an empty slot, which took the vial, processing the essence. The essence mixed and churned inside the machine, mixing with the melted metal and a strange grayish liquid, with a muddy consistency. The machine shook and continues to churn the concoction.

Then all of a sudden. _Bzzzz! Whirrrr! Zzzzzigggg!_ The earth started to shake as the machine hardened the mixture, a crack in the base floor began to form.

"What!" Eggman roared with angry confusion. "This is not what is supposed to happen!" He jumped up, avoiding a crack that formed.

"Come on you machine!" He bellowed, striking it with his fist. "Work!" He kicked and howled in pain, hopping up and down as tears filled his eyes. He quickly scrambled to a computer and began frantically tapping some buttons and keys, flipping switches on and off, pressing buttons, and turning handles. He needed to shut it off, before it caused the whole base to crumble into the earth's core.

The whirring of the machine became louder. A thumping sound as the machine shook and began to spin. It was working, or was it? The machine erupted a magnificent display of chaos light. Ruby red, violet purple, forest green, aqua blue, deep sea blue, snowy white, and sunlight yellow.

"Turn off! Turn off! Turn off!" Eggman urged the machine as he struck the computer with his fist, slamming it into one of the keys. The key made a loud clicking and clacking sound and it must have had an effect on the machine, as the light began to rotate. It was like a strobe of party lights, dancing on the walls, the floor, the frightened and bewildered mad genius.

The lights soon began to intersect, like searchlights, searching out some unknown assailant. But then they converged. And that was when the light changed. It became a sort of greenish color, but with more dimension. If Eggman had the Master Emerald, an Emerald of great power that held an island up in the sky, he would have seen that the convergence of light matched the color and dimensions of it.

But once the lights converged, they shot out of the machine, rendering it damaged and useless. The light tore through the base walls, striking into the sky.


	2. Undiscovered Danger

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following characters are from two franchises, SEGA and Pokemon. I do not own the rights of the characters, nor do I claim to own them. This story is based on the Sonic the Hedgehog games and The Pokemon series. No plots have been changed or altered, no characters either.**

 **I do own the plot of this particular story and do claim rights to this FanFiction, but not the characters or the following descriptions or items from the franchises. These stories do not contain any violence, except for mild fighting, and no sexual scenes.**

 **There may be some romantic scenes between Amy and Sonic, and other characters. But as Ace, I reserve the right to consider sexual scenes and romantic scenes as different subjects and different scenes.**

 **UPDATE**

 **The Second Part of Chapter One is now up and ready for reading.**

 **Look out for the Third and final part of Chapter One.**

 **Enjoy reading! And review if you can. Thanks.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review.**

 **Have a good one!**

 **\- MC Productions 737**

 **ETA for Part Three**

 **February 2019 - March 2019**

 **NOTE**

 **Happy Community Day, to fellow PoGo players!**

 **Totodile is feautured in the Community Day, as well as this chapter.**

 **Look out for more Community Days and for more feautures of Community Day Pokemon, in my future chapters.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Have a good one!**

 **\- MC Productions 737**

 **A Rift Between Worlds ~**

 **\- Worlds Collide -**

 **Chapter** **One**

 **Undiscovered Danger**

The light, unseen to those living on Earth, bounced off the sun, the moon, and the stars. The light got sucked into a series of black holes and came back out and down, slashing and tearing and boring through the earth, into its core. Volcanoes threatened to erupt, the earth shook with the power and might of the chaos light, the sky turned dark and then blue again, wind whipped the trees and disappeared as suddenly as it appeared.

The light, inside the core, seared with a blazing, hot, furnace heat. The heat from the light shook the Earth, Creating friction and splitting the very core of the light. Then it cooled down, into an icy, frozen chill. This chilled light then phased into the dimensions, in which Ash and Pikachu had previously been battling clumsy Team Rocket. The light fizzled into the core of that world.

The light inside the core of Ash's world, started off with a chill, the same coldness that the light had changed into when it was exiting Sonic's world, but it soonbecame the hotness, of the furnace heat that had entered into the core of Sonic's world. The light had cut through the dimensions. Going from Sonic's world to that of Ash's world. The high voltage of chaos charged light must have caused a reaction that allowed the two worlds to draw closer and closer, until the thin layer of veiling, keeping the two from meeting, was torn.

* * *

From the anthropomorphous creatures' view, they could see the light flash through the sky, disappearing and then smashing through the earth. They could see the mountains crumbling and could see the clouds darkening, letting down sheets of rain.

From Ash's and his friend, Pikachu's, views they could see a small light from far off. It grew bigger and brighter, and came closer, tearing through the earth, as it came from the skies. Ash did not need to tell his friends and Pokémon what to do, they were already running ahead of him. He joined them in the mad dash for survival, as the light seemed to race after them, tearing down trees, cutting through mountains, throwing up earth, creating a cloud of dusty smoke.

Others soon joined the group, Pokémon, of all shape and sizes and people, running in a race for life. The light finally stopped, inches from the panting Ash and the near fainted Pikachu. Ash scooped up Pikachu in his arms, and stared in shock.

What Ash saw was not the grassy slopes and brambly forest of the area he had been hunting down Pokemon. But rather Ash was staring at a wasteland. The place was a long landform of ice. Snow clung to the thin branched, sloping trunked trees. Little red birds, unlike any Ash had ever seen, were perched on one of the heavy burdened wooden limbs. Ash quickly took out his Pokedex, eager to identify these seemingly new Pokemon.

"No Pokemon found." the Pokedex replied with a robotic male voice. Ash pocketed his Pokedex and stared in amazement at the little red birds.

"What do you think they are, Pikachu?" Ash asked, eyes still wide.

"Pika-chu." the little mouse Pokemon responded, tilting his head in confusion.

"Whatever they are," Ash said, smiling. "I am sure we can catch one!" And Pikachu nodded in agreement, a look of determination on his face.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Pikachu stumbled, as he had been preparing to attack.

"Sorry, Pikachu." Ash said, sheepishly. "But I think its better if Squirtle handles it, after all water is its strength."

"Pika-pika." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle smiled, then narrowed his eyes at the carefree birds.

"Squirtle, give them your best Water Gun attack!"

"Squirtle-Squirt-le." Then Squirtle opened his mouth, shooting out a jet of water, which hosed the cheerful birds off the branch.

"Skee-chirp-chee!" They all shouted in fearful surprise, as they went plummeting towards the icy floor. But before Ash could throw the Pokeball, that he had in his hand,

"Creeeee-Croaaaa-oaaaaar!" A loud roaring, snarling, blood curdling, heart stopping, sound echoed through a cave. Out of the cave, slithered a garganuan, terrifying, ugly beast. The creature's multiple eyes blazed with a raging fire of glittering, blood red, anger. Coils and coils of loathsome body rolled out, ending in long, mean, curled, blue spikes. The creature was towering, massive, horrific. And its eyes were fixated on Ash and a squeaking, from terror, Pikachu.

"Oh..." Ash whispered, heart racing wildly. He fumbled in his pocket, for his Pokedex, but knew better. This was no creature, no Pokemon, he had ever seen.

* * *

Still reeling over what he had just seen Sonic turned towards Shadow. "What the heck just happened?!" he startled out.

"I don't know." his rival friend gruffly responded. "But whatever it is, it cannot be good."

"Hey guys!" Tails shouted out. "You guys might wanna see this!" Sonic and Shadow rushed over to where their fox friend was pointing at the ground. The three stared in surprise as they saw something standing in front of them, smiling, rows of small, jagged teeth, glinting. It opened its mouth spraying water in Shadow's face. Sonic stifled a laugh as the Ultimate Lifeform let out a spluttered gasp of shock.

"Totodile. Toto-dile-toto." laughed the crocodilian creature, its eyes shining with michievous amusement.

"Its so cute!" Tails said, cheerfully clapping his hands together.

"No its not!" growled Shadow, aggressively taking a step towards it. "Its a nuisance!"

"Awww, come on Shads." Sonic said, trying not to laugh. "It was just playing with you!"

"Hey there, little guy!" Tails said as he reached for the little creature.

"Toto-toto-dile!" it responded in a tiny, cute raspy voice, before biting Tails' outstretched hand.

"Uuuuhhh!" Tails let out a pained and startled sound, trying to shake off the tiny crocodilian creature.

"Told you!" Shadow exclaimed, before charging up a chaos spear.

"No, don't!" Tails cried out, before he flew away, the little creature still latched on to his hand.

The two bemused hedgehogs looked up as there friend became a tiny orange speck, hearing the tiny creature one last time.

"Toto-toto-Totodile."

* * *

James, Jessie and Meowth all groaned, dusting themselves off. Jessie and James them worked to free their Pokemon. During their time, being hurled through the air, Victreebel had somehow managed to suck up Weezing, and Arbok got entangled with Victreebel. The three ashamed Pokemon were a hopeless mess, and what made it worse was that their owners began bickering among themselves.

"If you hadn't thrown me into that hole in the first place -" James started, hands balled into fists, eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Well, James." rages Jessie, eyes flaming with fury. "If you had just not given up and been your usual pathetic self -"

"You two are such amateurs." Meowth joined in, then slashed the two in the face, with his sharp feline claws.

"Meowth!" Jessie and James shouted angrily, then they all began physically fighting.

All of a sudden, a _woooshing_ sound and then a flash, and standing before the three angry criminals, was a metallic...something.

Its eyes were a cold, steely, glowing red. It was a metallic blue, with spines at the top of its head, a snoutlike, with a metal silver, nose, and long, cruel, claw-like hands. It eyed the startled and defeated trio, with curiousity and menace.

"What is that?" James asked, as he scratched his head, a dumb founded expression on his face.

Jessie's eyes widened with star struck excitement. "This is just what we need to finally regain the Boss' favor with us!"

"But is it safe to approach?" Meowth asked, nervously.

"Who cares if it is safe or not!" Jessie said as she smacked Meowth on the head. "That is what your kind are for!"

"I was afraid you would say that..." Meowth responded, dismally as he rubbed his head, a bump had already formed from the beating he had received from his partner.

"It must be some kind of steel or electric type." James said, as he took out a book on Pokemon.

"What are you," Jessie shouted, as she grabbed a handful of James' hair, ignoring his startled cry. "The little twerp?"

"I was just...nevermind." James hung his head, wrenched free from Jessie's grasp, and put the tiny book back in his pocket.

"Great. Now that that is settled," Jessie smiled. "Arbok, go!" And the snakelike Pokemon darted out from the bush it had been hiding in.

"Sssss-Aaaarrrrbok!" It snarled as it attempted to strike the metallic being.

"Fool." the metal creature hissed as it landed, effortlessly, a few feet from the startled Pokemon.

"It...It...It talks!" Meowth said, horrified and excited at the same time.

* * *

Tails flew through the air, the crocodilian creature holding onto him, tightly.

"You're not so bad," Tails chuckled as he looked at the sea green, yellow crested, red eyed, creature. It smiled at him, a jagged toothed, innocent and mischievous grin, wide open, showing his little red tongue. "Well, once you are not spraying my friends in the face or practically eating my hand"

It smiled at him, a jagged toothed, innocent and mischievous grin, wide open, showing his little red tongue. "Toto-to-to-dile."

Tails finally landed down, in front of his house. His house boasted of a three story, complete with two other structures, a hangar, for his aircraft, and a lab, for his research. Tails took the little creature to his lab, he planned to conduct some experiments on the little guy. Nothing that would harm the mystery creature, but something that could help him learn what it was.

"Can you show me that water spray thing, you did to Shadow?" Tails asked, expectantly looking at the little crocodilian creature. He placed the little animal on his lab desk, sat on a chair, and waited. The little guy twirled his tail, swishing it back and forth. It spun around, revaing the scarlet red spines along itss back. Then it turned around, facing Tails, who was watching with a scientist's curiousity.

"Toto-dile?" It asked, cocking its head in confusion, before letting out a spray of water, jetting Tails in the face. "Toto-toto-dile-toto." it laughed, swishing its tail once more.

"Blub!" spluttered the little fox, as he wiped his face off with a towel. "That's what I meant, thanks, uh..." Tails realized he didn't know what to call the little guy.

"Totodile!" it rasped, as it walked towards Tails. "Totodile!" it waved its arms at him excitedly. Then stomping its foot, and closing its eyes, shouted again, "Totodile!"

"Hmmm...Totodile." Tails thought, musing for a second. "I will call you, Totodile."

* * *

Pikachu closed his eyes, covering them fearfully, as the beast roared angrily, at the three.

"Sq-Squirtle." and Squirtle withdrew into his shell.

"I wish I had a shell right about now." Ash said miserably, as the towering behemoth prepared to strike at him.

"Haaa!" an exclamation and then the brute was sent reeling back, with a shriek of pain. A blue blur and a flash of light, and the monster withdrew into the cave, reddish green goo staining the icy floor.

"Thanks." Ash said, breathlessly, turning to his hero.

"It's not over yet." grunted a serious, deep, dark voice. "Chaos Spear!" and another flash of light, slashing at the withdrawing monster.

"All thanks to you." groaned another voice, much lighter and less dismal than the other one. "This should be a piece of cake."

But then with a raging cry, the snakelike, icy, monster loomed out of the cave. It looked slightly different.

"It evolved!" gasped Ash.

* * *

"Weezing, go!" James exclaimed. "You too, Victreebel! That thing, not me!" And Jessie was sent screaming around the place, as James grass type monstrosity tried to scoop her up in her jaws.

"I was afraid of that." James moaned, then turned to Meowth. "Do something, you useless thing, don't just stand there, staring!"

"It talks..." Meowth mumbled, in a daze. "I know how hard it was when I learned..." Meowth stepped, dreamlike, towards the menacing metal creature. It glared at him, expecting an attack.

"Meowth, you fool, watch out!" James cried out. "Weezing, use your Smoke Screen attack."

"Weezing." the Pokemon gasped, before allowing a plume of noxious gas to shoot from its mouth.

"Fools." the creature said again, eyes flashing angrily. "Do you dare stand against me?"

"Then again," it mused, thoughtfully, a light charging from its outstretched hand. "Maybe my creator, Doctor Eggman, would want to talk with you."

"What?" Jessie startled, pausing in her frantic run, allowing James' Victreebel to snatch her up in its jaws. "Get off me!" she called out.

"Victreebel, return!" James ordered.

"Now," Jessie said, dusting herself off. "You should take us to your Doctor Egghead -"

"Eggman." thundered the creature. "Doctor Eggman."

"Yes, Doctor Eggman." Jessie said, flippantly waving her hand. "Take us to him and we can have a proper Pokemon battle."

"Pokemon?" the metal creature asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, Pokemon!" James said, pushing Jessie away. "What you are, what Meowth is too!"

"I am no Pokemon." the creature said, closing its eyes, and stretching out its hands, still charging with light. "I am Metal Sonic. The Fastest and Most Supreme Hedgehog ever!" and with a flash of light, the creature was gone.


End file.
